reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Canadian Militia 1st Division
About the posse The first division of the Canadian militia is led by Instant Swimmer and Donkey Squeezer. Them and the rest of the group enjoy activities such as poker and liars dice. The militia also takes place in stronghold events, land grab as well as defending the law in American and Mexican gang hideouts. They enjoy adventuring and exploring, and have covered the Oregon Trail over 3 times. If the posse is encountered by other players, depending on action taken by the players, the militia may be harmful. This action also depends on the member of the militia, as some are more aggressive than others. The militia frequently meets in large groups Fridays through Sunday. Members can be found on their own, however it is rare. It is also rare to encounter the entire militia in one session. The group is mostly found in the hills of Canada, defending near Blackwater and the Great Plains up to Cochinay. The group is also found much in Blackwater, Theives Landing, and Armadillo. The favorite gang hideouts to attack include Twin Rocks and Pikes Basin. Joining the posse Contact Instant Swimmer or Donkey Squeezer for more information on joining this posse. Members Instant Swimmer Instant "Killer" Swimmer is one of the two generals in the Canadian Militia 1st Division. He is usually kind to strangers, but rarely accepts them into the group. Instant is frequently the posse leader, and if not him then Donkey Squeezer. Instant enjoys exploring America and Canada. His activities include stronghold, poker, liars dice, and gang hideouts. Instant Swimmer's special ability is guiding boats down the rivers. He has been the captain on many of the journies, and until recently has rarely failed. Instant needs a bit of time to recover his ability to successfully guide the boats since he has not done so in a month. Instant Swimmer is in his fourth prestige. Donkey Squeezer Donkey "Sexer" Squeezer is another general in the Canadian Militia. He commands with Instant Swimmer, and frequently accepts new members into the posse when in need. The accepted members are not permanant. Donkey Squeezer enjoys exploring Canada, as well as Mexico and America some. He enjoys stronghold, poker, liars dice, and multiplayer co-op missions. Donkey's special ability is ammunition. Donkey Squeezer is level 50, so he has all of the best guns. He doesn't worry too much about XP because he can't earn anymore, and can't wait for the next Triple XP event so he can start the multiplayer campaign all over again. Donkey Squeezer is in his second prestige. C4K SICK KILLER C4K "Cock Slicker" SICK KILLER is an unranked member of the Canadian Militia. He is usually aggressive towards strangers, and never accepts them into the group. C4K enjoys being posse leader, but this is rarely the case. C4K enjoys liars dice, gang hideouts, and multiplayer co-op missions. C4K SICK KILLER strongly looks up to Instant Swimmer and Donkey Squeezer as leaders to the clan. C4K's special ability includes driving the stagecoach. C4K drives the stagecoach successfully every time, and is the only member who has made a decision to take a route he knows he can handle. C4K SICK KILLER is in his second prestige. XxROB17xX XxROB17xX "Rob" is a Lieutenant-Colonel in the Canadian Militia. He was appointed by Instant Swimmer during an attack on Cochinay from the Canadian western front. Rob is usually nice to strangers, but can be mean to people in the militia. Rob enjoys exploring America and Canada. His favorite activities include traveling, multiplayer co-op missions, and involving himself in war battles. Rob's special ability is strategy. Rob has the ability to determine locations that lead to success in an attack. XxROB17xX is in his second prestige. xbox rocks 557 Xbox rocks 557 "Xbox" is one of the members of the Canadian Militia. Xbox is usually aggressive towards other players in the game, but can be very kind as well. Xbox's activities include killing. His special ability is sniping. Xbox rocks 557 is notorious for his sniping skills, and is the reason he is sometimes referred to negatively within the militia. Instant Swimmer does not view Xbox as a problem, and Donkey Squeezer usually agrees. xbox rocks 557 is in his second prestige. Poncabeast Poncabeast "Ponca" is the newest member to the militia. He was appointed to Lieutenant-Colonel by Donkey Squeezer in an attack on Great Plains from the Canadian southern front. Poncabeast enjoys playing multiplayer co-op missions, stronghold, land grab, and engaging war. As Ponca has much to learn, and he is very new to the group, his special ability is currently unknown. Poncabeast is in his first prestige. Leadership Leadership is based on the Canadian Army Ranking System. Generals of Army *Instant Swimmer *Donkey Squeezer Lieutenant-Colonel * xXROB17Xx * Ponchabeast Unranked* * C4K SICK KILLER * xbox rocks 557 Constitution of the First Division of the Canada Military Preamble The members of the Canadian Military's First Division of 1911 shall be established based on the powers enumerated in this document. Implied powers shall not take affect for 15 years after the signing. The military group establishes equal rights to each member. This group will be have defined leadership and members must be appointed in ranks. Article I: Leadership Section One: Establishment The ranks in the Canadian militia group will closely follow the previous Canadian ranking system. There shall be two Generals of the Army whom shall act as Commander in Chief of other members. Section Two: Rank System Ranks of the officer members include: Cadet Captain Major Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Ranks of the general officer members include: Commodore Major General Lieutenant General General of Army Section Three: Appointment Appointment of a member to a higher rank must be requested by a General of Army and approved by the second General of Army. Appointment may only be requested if the appointee has successfully done a moral task which may be requested or not requested by a higher rank. Members may only rank up if both Generals of Army are present at the time of said task. Section Four: Leadership under Absence In an absence by one General of Army, with the other General of Army in action, the present General may be the single commander. However, the present General of Army may not commit a task independently, which requires both Generals present. Single present Generals of Army may, however, execute commands to other members. Section Four: Admittance Until a being is formally admitted under agreement by the two generals of army, the person will not be ranked and is not considered a vital member to the militia. Once an agreement by both generals of army is made, the person will be admitted at the first rank, cadet, until both generals rank him or her higher. Article II: Illegal Actions Section One: Office members The following is a list of illegal actions taken by office members. A description of each follows. Murder Treason Animal Cruelty Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty Wagon-Horse Cruelty Attempted Murder Unauthorized Rape Murder- the act of killing any member of the militia without a valid reason Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. Animal Cruelty- the act of killing an animal involved peacefully with another militia member. Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the stagecoach of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the stagecoach. Wagon-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the wagon of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the wagon. Attempted Murder- injuring or threatening to kill another militia member. Unauthorized Rape- engaging sexual intercourse or motional humping a militia member without consent of the victim. Section Two: General Officers The following is a list of illegal actions taken by the general officer members. A description of each follows. Murder Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty Wagon-Horse Cruelty Treason Murder- the act of killing any member of the militia without a valid reason Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the stagecoach of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the stagecoach. Wagon-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the wagon of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the wagon. Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. The following is a list of punishable actions with acceptance of death of the general officer members. A description of each follows. Animal Cruelty Attempted Murder Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. Animal Cruelty- the act of killing an animal involved peacefully with another militia member. Attempted Murder- injuring or threatening to kill another militia member. Article III: Punishment Section One: Office members The following is a description of actions of punishment upon the officer members dependent on offense. One account of murder- death Three accounts of murder- temporarily kicked from group Five accounts of murder- decedent in rank and temporarily kicked from group Ten accounts of murder- decedent in rank and removed from group for remainder of day. The militia may take war action against the person, or leave or kick him in the session. Treason- kicked from group until agreement is reached, then a punishment of three deaths One account of Animal Cruelty- death of offender's animal Two accounts of Animal Cruelty- death Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty- temporarily kicked from group. If offender refuses to retrieve a new stagecoach, offender may be killed five times. Wagon-Animal Cruelty- depending on event, one to three deaths may be the punishment. Two accounts of attempted murder- death Unauthorized rape- forced rape Section Two: General officers The following is a description of actions of punishment upon the general officers dependent on offense. One account of murder on a higher or equal militia member- death Two accounts of murder on a lower militia member- death Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty- the offender must retrieve another stagecoach on his or her own. If offender refuses, he or she may be killed five times. Wagon-Animal Cruelty- the offender may be killed two times. Treason- the event must be inspected. If the treason is harmful, the general officer may be killed once or twice. Animal Cruelty- the offender’s animal may be killed. Attempted murder- the offender may be injured, or special action against the favor of the general officer may be betrayed. Article III: Ratification The constitution of Canada’s first division militia group will take affect one day from the completion of this document. This completion may be redrafted, and so changed. If the document is not ratified within one week of the edition’s completion, the constitution will not take affect. Ratification will be done orally and written on the document below this section after agreement. First Edition of the Constitution of Canada’s First Militia Group Granted publication, action, and incorporation by: Instant Swimmer Media Instant Swimmer will sometimes produce videos featuring the posse. InstantSwimmer Productions External links Category:Posses }}